Hope
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Starscream thought that a sparkling would make Megatron happy. He was wrong. [Alternate ending for Unforgivable, but can be read alone] 《 》 I am not tagging Starscream/Megatron because what is in this fic is NOT a relationship. TW:/Attempted murder of a child.


Enjoy. The beginning is word for word the beginning of Unforgivable so this fic can be read alone, so feel free to skip to when Starscream confronts Megatron :)

《◇》

_His_ sparkling...

Starscream hadn't expected it of course, no mech expects to be sparked, but the Deception Air Commander wouldn't say that he was unhappy.

It was quite the contrary, if he was to be honest.

Starscream smiled softly as the sparkling wriggled in his grasp, the small wings upon his back fluttering as he settled into Starscream's hold, small limbs fitting neatly into the cradling hold of Starscream's long arms.

"What shall I name you, little one?" Starscream held the sparkling up in front of him, a critical eye glancing over the small sparkling as he pondered the options for the designation it would be given. "What about Slipstream?" Starscream shook his head, a sigh escaping him. "...no, that's too feminine. Thunderbolt?" The sparkling kicked, squirming uncomfortably in Starscream's grasp. "So that seemed like a no from you.." Starscream hummed, optical ridge dipping over his red optics as he thought. "Perhaps... _Starfire_?" Starscream grinned as the little sparkling squealed, limbs kicking as it let out a sharp giggle. "It seems you like that name! Is that what you want to be called? Starfire?"

The sparkling, Starfire, giggled again, before calming, wings drooping as the small mech curled into Staracreams arms, which he brought to hold against his chassis, securely cradling the sparkling against his own body, softly smiling down at it.

He had only known the little sparkling for a few joors, but his spark was already attached to the small thing, his parental instincts kicking in as he grew protective over the small thing.

But there was the matter of Starfires sire... he needed to be told.

This wasn't meant to happen, Starscream had only been in berth with Megatron once, and it was just a short interface, before they went their separate way.

Starscream could have never predicted it ending up like this...

He never could've predicted being the bearer of Megatron's heir.

"No time like the present, as the humans say." Starscream huffed slightly, before neatly turning on his heel and exiting his berthroom, walking confidently and swiftly towards the command bridge, ignoring the questioning side-glaces he passed along the way, only tucking Starfire closer to his chest and quickening his pace as he strode through the dim corridors of the Nemesis.

As he entered the bridge, he saw it was deserted except for Megatron, and the ever present Soundwave, who was stood behind a screen, long digits typing away at some report or the like.

"What is that... _thing_, Starscream?" Megatron raised an optical ridge, conveying an obvious feeling of disgust and skepticism.

"My liege," Starscream paused, resetting his vocalizer as his voice caught in his throat. "This is Starfire. He is yours."

"...mine?" Megatron's signature growl entered his tone, anger and a slight hint of anger tainting his voice as he slowly stepped towards Starscream, and the sparkling the Air Commander clutched against his chassis. "Explain. _Quickly._"

"You are the sire, master. I- I became sparked. He is your sparkling." Starscream hesitated. "And mine."

Megatron reached out, and before Starscream could move a servo to stop him, roughly grabbed Starfire by the middle, pulling him from Starscream's arms before the Seeker could tighten his arms around the defenseless sparkling.

Starfire let out a surprised noise, the small sparkling kicking its little limbs as it was lifted in front of its sire, Megatron's red optics critically glancing over Starfire's small and still-developing body, the tiny wings and weak joints that wouldn't be able to hold the sparklings weight for many solar cycles.

Megatron examined the sparkling that dangled from his servo, its little wings shifting as its bright optics stared up curiously, a happy chirp coming from its vocalizer as it was held within its sires grasp.

Megatron frowned.

Starscream made to speak, about to make a convincing speech on how having an heir could be useful for the Decepticon cause.

Before he could, Megatron tightened his grip.

Metal crumpled, Starfire squeaked, energon dripped to the floor.

Starscream screeched.

Starfire dangled from Megatron's servo, the small mech's chassis crumpled and crushed, the light of his tiny spark flickering and dimming as his vocalizer emitting a few short bursts of static before also falling silent, the small sparkling motionless besides the few twitches of his limbs.

"No..." Starscream gasped, collapsing to his knees as he stared at the body of his sparkling. Starfire's little chest reduced to scrap, his previously brightly shining spark now close to being extinguished and dark.

"Worthless, Starscream. I will not waste precious energon on a useless sparkling." Megatron scoffed, carelessly tossed the crumpled form of the spark to the side, Starscream scrambling to catch it and cradle the energon covered form to his chest.

As Megatron chuckled, Starscream could only clutch the broken and crumpled body of _his _sparkling to him, coolant dripping from his optics and falling to land upon Starfire's small and still body.

Starscream hugged his sparklings body, a tremble taking ahold of his limbs as a low cry came from his vocalizer.

"It is dead Starscream." Megatron's voice deepened with anger, the large mech stepping closer to his second, who was crouched upon the floor, cries of anguish and grief coming from his vocalizer. "Get *_rid_* of it."

"No..." Starscream clutched Starfire to his chest plate, arms tightening protectively around *_his_* sparkling. "No.. Starfire.."

Megatron growled as Starscream defied his orders, before roughly grabbing the seeker by the upper arm, jerking him to his pedes and pulling him from the room, the seeker barely able to keep a grip on his energon-covered sparkling as he was led through the halls of the Nemesis.

Starscream tried to slow as they exited onto the flight deck, digging in his pedes as he was dragged, but to no avail.

Starscream's optics widened as Megatron stopped at the edge of the flight deck, the Deception leader gazing out at the clouds that prevented them from viewing the ground, but provided cover.

No... Megatron didn't expect him to...

"Drop it."

Megatron motioned to the limp mech in Starscream's arms.

"No." Starscream whispered.

"What." Megatron turned to Starscream. "Did." Megatron reached out. "You say?"

Starscream tried to struggle against the strong servo that grabbed ahold of his sparkling, but he could do nothing but stumble back as he was shoved away.

"No!"

Starscream begged.

Megatron scoffed, and turned to dangle Starfire over the edge of the flight deck, the small sparklings optics flickering slightly as he swung over the open air.

"Megatron, I beg of you-"

Megatron let go.

"No!"

Starscream jumped-

Only to be pulled back by Megatron, who grabbed the seeker by the wings, heavy grip crumbling the large wings upon the seekers back, drawing a pained screech from him.

Starscream struggled from Megatron's grasp, and without hesitating for a moment, dove from the flight deck, throbbing and useless wings pulled tightly against his back as his plummeted, his weight drawing himself downward, faster then the smaller form of Starfire that Starscream could see below him, drawing ever closer as he plummeted.

Starscream grew closer, until he could grab his plummeting sparkling, tightening a servo around his back, trying to avoid putting pressure on the crumpled and caved in sections of his chassis as he did.

As Starscream hurtled towards the ground, wings useless and unable to transform, the lanky mech could only press his injured and still sparkling to his chassis, curling around Starfire's body in the vain hope that he could prevent the small sparkling from being fatally injured when they hit the ground.

Starscream saw the ground approach, and tucked his helm against Starfire's.

His _Starfire_...

The pair impacted the ground, Starscream's world exploded with pain.

And that was all Starscream knew before the world went dark, his body forcing himself into stasis due to his injuries, his last lucid moments filled with fear and concern for his sparkling.

"Star...fire..."

《◇》

Chapter 2 shall be out soon


End file.
